


Little Habits

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Dating someone is just learning all their habits and making yours align with theirs.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Little Habits

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Domestic Habits

Neither Haurchefant nor Nijoh'ir kept a life normal enough that they could settle into a routine but they did get some habits.

One Haurchefant discovered immediately was that Nijoh'ir made the bed before he left. He'd been a bit startled and accidentally embarrassed Nijoh'ir a bit but in the end, he had to admit, it was nice coming back to a made bed compared to the mess of sheets he usually left behind in the morning. Perhaps it was the thought his lover, and didn't that thought bring a smile to his face, cared enough to try and tidy up a little before he left, just a small sign that he had been here, a hint of the changes to Haurchefant's life since he and Nijoh'ir had begun this courtship.

-

A habit Nijoh'ir noticed immediately was that Haurchefant did *not* sleep in. Seeker he might've been by birth but Nijoh'ir had lived as a Keeper all his life and held no love for the day. Especially when it ruined his sleep. But what ruined it more was Haurchefant, who was very warm and very comfortable to sleep next to, would get out of bed immediately upon waking up. It was disgusting, how dare he be and eager and enthusiastic as ever at the crack of dawn?

Nijoh'ir always buried himself in the pillows and blankets to chase the last of his warmth - any warmth a treasure in Coerthas - while Haurchefant would always smile fondly and help drag the blankets back over him. The lingering warmth and scent on the sheets made for a poor substitute for the man Nijoh'ir adored but he accepted it.

The one enjoyable thing about the whole affair was Haurchefant trying to kiss his ears, which flicked at the slightest touch beyond Nijoh'ir's control. He'd give up after a try or two and kiss Nijoh'ir between them instead, but the attempt made him smile into the sheets he buried into.

-

When it came to sleeping though, Haurchefant found Nijoh'ir to be an... interesting bed partner. Namely as the Miqo'te had the tendency to sleep on him. However Nijoh'ir could, he would lay on top of Haurchefant. At first, he slept at Haurchefant's back, sprawled over his side, using his own arm as a pillow. Haurchefant initially assumed this was a new ploy to attempt to make him sleep in. But if he lay on his back Nijoh'ir would practically manifest between his legs, arms folded on Haurchefant's chest to gaze up at him, tail flicking behind him and against Haurchefant's legs as he watched him with a smile. Nijoh'ir just liked contact. Haurchefant could occasionally wrangle him into cuddling more normally but usually he found Nijoh'ir's odd sleeping habits cute. At least until he'd wake him trying to get out of bed.

-

Nijoh'ir's favorite habit was one Haurchefant had established. Nijoh'ir had gone to leave, head back to the Rising Stones when Haurchefant had caught his arm.

"I need to give you something."

Nijoh'ir paused, he assumed it was a message or item but Haurchefant bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Splendid. Now, when you get back you have to give it back to me, alright?"

Nijoh'ir had been a bit stunned at the time before agreeing with a smile and wiggle of his ears and bounding away feeling warm to his ear tips and charmed. When he'd returned though, he'd promptly done as promised and returned the kiss to Haurchefant. And that was how they separated, whenever one needed to leave they were given a kiss, with instructions to return it. Given the lives they led it felt... reassuring. An unspoken promise to return safely when they couldn't ask that promise of each other, and without the weight of saying good-bye.


End file.
